Final Judgment
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: The Planet will pass its final judgment on the human race. Can humanity survive? Or must they give up the planet so nature can survive.


The Highwind cairned out of control when Mako from the planet tossed it around like a toy

The Highwind cairned out of control when Mako from the planet tossed it around like a toy. Nanaki dug his claws into the deck of the bridge to keep from sliding around. Cait Sith bounced harmlessly across the deck. Cloud Strife held on to poll to keep from falling. Tifa Lockhart clung to his hand as he keeps her from flying around. Everybody else was clinging to beams as Cid Highwind fought to control the flying machine.

"Shit!" Cid swore as he reached to grab the emergency lever. With a shudder the Highwind soared out of the stream of Mako, finally escaping.

Noise filled the deck as people slammed into the ground, but mostly unhurt. They gathered around the main window as Cid piloted them towards Midgar. The sky glowed an eerie red as Meteor bore down on the city. As they drew closer the group could hardly believe their eyes. 

Nanaki watched through his one good eye as everything they had fought so hard against was coming to an end. From a distance away a glowing blue light illuminated the sky. Holy could be seen streaking through the sky towards Meteor. _This is it,_ Nanaki realized. _Everything comes down to this._

The two colossal powers collided over the skyline of Midgar. With a narrow eye Nanaki could only watch and pray that it would turn out all right. _Aerith, was you prayers strong enough? Can you truly defeat Sephiroth's powers in the end?_

Tifa gasped as Holy began to slowly lose. Meteor was drilling a hole through the mass of light, still on its destructive path to Midgar. 

"Wait a damn minute," Barret snapped as he came to stand by Tifa and Cloud. Turning dark eyes to the rest of the group. "What's going to happen to Midgar?"

He slammed his fist with an angry grunt. "We can't let that happen!"

Cait Sith bounced over frantically waving his small arms. "I had everyone take refuge in the slums," looking down at the floor he slowly shook his stuffed head, "but the way things are now."

Nanaki was tired of remaining silent. He slowly walked over as Cait Sith wiped at his eyes. "It's too late for Holy. Meteor is approaching the Planet. Holy is having the opposite effect."

Standing at Cloud's feet he could only stare out at the red abyss. "Forget Midgar, we've gotta worry about the Planet."

Silence cast its eerie effect on the group as his words slowly sunk in. _Midgar is lost and if a miracle doesn't happen, the Planet will go next._ Cloud turned away from the scene that played in front of him. He was no longer able to watch the carnage. 

"What's that," Tifa gasped her vision focused on something far away.

Cloud spun back around and Nanaki pressed his face closer to the window. Embers of green light were slowly making their way towards Midgar. The green began to grow in size as it slithered towards Meteor. 

"What the hell is that?"

Cloud leaned in closer his face blank of emotions. He slowly spoke. "Lifestream." 

Nanaki could only watch as Lifestream, Holy, and Meteor slowly combated over the skies of Midgar. _This is it, only one could survive. Will human life continue? Or will the planet chose its own cleansing method?_

The light grew in size, casting a blinding glow through the Highwind. He squeezed his eye shut and the Highwind was rocked. Suddenly they were plummeting crashing to the ground. With a jerk everything stopped and Nanaki fell into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~

With a groan Nanaki shook his great head, trying to get the buzzing to go away. Opening his eye he took in the wreckage around him. His friends where scattered everywhere. Getting his legs under him he went to check on each one of them. Cid lay slumped over the steering wheel of the Highwind.

"Cid," he called, nudging his friend's leg.

Cid knee's buckled and his body collapsed. There wasn't a scratch on him but Nanaki knew he was dead. Each of his friends lay still, not moving as he came to check on them one at a time. Vincent lay in his corner, his red cloak billowed around his body. His crimson eyes where shut. Finally, after years of torment Vincent was able to be at peace.

Checking on Barret, Nanaki came to the awful truth that his friends may be lost to him. Finally his vision fell on Tifa and Cloud. They lay side-by-side, Cloud's hand gently rested over hers. Their face's portrayed a look of peace. _Had they known this was going to happen? The planet had passed its final judgment and this was the result._

Nanaki ran, wanting to get as far away from his fallen friends as possible. In the hanger, Yuffie lay on the walkway, her lower body hanging over the edge. Using his teeth, Nanaki pulled her onto the walkway by her shirt. Then he ran, his powerful legs carried him across the land. Above the sky was dark, but the red hue of Meteor was gone. Midgar was in ruins, the ground surrounding the city was littered with debris. Amongst the debris were bodies, the citizens of Midgar that had tried to escape. As Nanaki drew closer he got a better look at the people.

Their bodies were intact, it looks as if they had simply stopped running and fallen. As he continued journey into Kalm all he saw was the same thing. Soulless shells of the people of the Planet scattered everywhere. 

"Everybody. Is everybody gone?"

An empty endless silence was his only answer. At the gates of Kalm Nanaki collapsed and rested. 

The sound of birds swooping overhead awoke him the next morning. But other than the sound of nature rebuilding itself, everything was quiet. 

Days he would wander without reason or purpose. Without humans around he had no way of getting back to Cosmo Canyon. He would pass his time alone, searching for others to talk to. One day he would be with his friends again. But that day was so far away he couldn't even begin to comprehend it.

"Planet, your final judgment was cruel, if not effective."

If the Planet heard his words it did not react to them. Were his friends watching him as he wandered alone through life? One day he would ask them. One day he would be able to see them again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note:** This story was going to be a different ending… but I changed my mind. I hope you enjoyed this little tale. It may or may not have a second chapter. I have yet to decide. My new little take on the end of the game. Go read my chapter story "Fate". Please? I would be so very greatful.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. 


End file.
